


Not My Face

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Bodyswap, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wakes up from a fight feeling very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mona (monanotlisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at the Black Widow prompt fest: http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org/139381.html

Natasha wakes up, her body feeling sluggish and slow. She curses the fact that she wasn't fast enough to avoid the energy wave - or whatever it was - and rubs the back of her neck to stretch out the ache that's forming.

It's then that she notices how wrong everything feels.

Her hand must be swollen as it's large and too warm against her skin. Her hair feels as though it's been cut off (she's done that more than once before for a mission but she didn't do it for this one), and her uniform is more constrictive than normal.

She looks down and has to physically clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent her from crying out.

This isn't her body. But she recognizes this new one almost as well as she knows her own. She tentatively runs her hand down the front of the black and purple leather, past where her breasts should be and grips herself between the legs, confirming her first thought.

Next to her she hears a shout. Her own voice calls out to her. "Don't be touching the goods, Tash. They're still mine."

She manages a faint smile and looks over at her partner, grinning back at her from her own face.


End file.
